foxhole_courtfandomcom-20200214-history
Seth Gordon
At the start of the series, Seth is the only member left of the Palmetto State Foxes' original lineup. He is a striker, a fifth year senior majoring in Parks, Recreation, & Tourism Management and is known for his bad attitude and his on again/off again relationship with dealer Allison Reynolds. Seth doesn't like the rest of the team and clearly shows it. He is Neil's roommate, and his first appearance is marked with an ironic accusation that Neil has "an attitude problem" and doesn't want to talk to him until he can score against Andrew. Seth is known to keep odd hours. Character Seth is ill-tempered and easily provoked. He launches into lengthy rants or fights. He is homophobic and calls Nicky a "faggot". Relationship with Allison Seth and Allison never dated more than a few months at a time. They first hooked up after they went to an off-campus frat party. Allison got too drunk and Seth saved her from sexual assault. He carried her home to her roommates, and she was surprised to see he had a good side. Their relationship is unstable. When they are together, everything is fine, but when they're not, the two of them try to aggravate and provoke each other. When the two of them are fighting, Seth hangs out with Matt. After Seth's death, Allison receives his ashes. Eventually she has his urn built into the fountain at her house, and sometimes goes out to visit and talk to him - usually in a fit of anger. Perception Neil thinks that Seth's mood swings are the result of some kind of drugs and wonders why Wymack or Abby haven't made him stop taking it. General Seth hates what fame does for people, especially Kevin, and says that he is not worth less just because he is less talented. He wants to be a professional Exy player but thinks that no one will recruit a Fox, because they are the laughingstock of the nation. This is why he doesn't want to be more personable so Fox fans can like - he sees no point in that. Seth was injured during the first game of the season, when his backliner mark, "Gorilla", crashed him into the court walls. Foxes Seth hates Nicky and Kevin, in this order, and frequently launches into physical fights with them. He says that he's tired of Kevin always getting what he wants just because of who he is. He is disgusted by the thought that Renee and Andrew might become a couple. History Seth was born and raised in Birmingham, Alabama as the fourth of seven sons. Seth was named after his father, but after his father left when he was 8 years old, his mother started calling him by his middle name, Seth. His parents were never married. His mother worked three jobs and Seth was raised by his older siblings. Unsurprisingly, his troubled older siblings were not good substitute parents. Seth was a problem student, and started playing Exy in fifth grade. He became close with his fifth grade teacher and her husband (the Everetts), but they abandoned him without warning. Between his father and the Everetts, Seth always assumed Coach Wymack would give up on him. Seth has a history with drugs and depression, and has overdosed on multiple occasions. His death is also disguised as an overdose, although he was killed at the order of Riko Moriyama. Trivia Seth was the tallest of the foxes, although his height was never stated. Allison was given Seth's ashes, which she eventually built into a fountain outside her future home. Every now and then, particularly when she was upset, she would go out to yell at the fountain. Category:Character Category:Fox Category:Palmetto State Category:Exy